Her Dark Side
by TakerTakeMe
Summary: Stephanie hates playing the role of an innocent woman... What happens when her other side takes over on Halloween, and what does Y2J think of this other side?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Stephanie hates playing the role of an innocent woman... What happens when her other side takes over on Halloween, and what does Y2J think of this other side?**

**Chapter 1**

"Oh, Hunter, let's go in the House of Mirrors!" Stephanie said excitedly. She tugged on his muscular arm, trying to pull him towards the place where she wanted to go, but he wouldn't budge an inch. Not one measly inch.

"Steph, this is just dumb," Hunter complained. "In fact, coming to this carnival was just dumb."

"Are you calling Daddy dumb?" she asked petulantly.

Her temper was rising. He could see that clearly. He knew he had to calm her down fast, before she exploded, erupting like a major volcano.

"Of course not, darling. Vince is a brilliant man, a genius," he said, quickly improvising. "I always figured that's how you became such a genius."

She gave him a small smile, but inside she was still really ticked off at him. He was always complaining about something, whining about having to go to events that her father sponsored. Hello! When he put the ring on her finger, he was signing his life over to her father. It was like a contract. But he didn't understand. Instead, he just annoyed the hell out of her constantly. If she could show her true colors, that side of her that no one else knew about...

There would be trouble.

"Steph? Honey?" Hunter was saying, looking at his wife. She seemed to be in some kind of a thoughtful daze.

"What?" Stephanie asked, shaking her head. She knew she shouldn't be thinking any bad thoughts. Oh no, not the Billion Dollar Princess. Everyone had such high expectations of her. She wished just once she could truly be herself, that she could just let them _all_ see who she really was...

"You still wanna go to that mirror place?" he asked her, bringing her out of her thoughts once again.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go," she said. She nearly cringed when he put his arm around her shoulder. It was a good thing that she could control her gag reflexes, too, because when he touched her sometimes she just wanted to puke.

They walked over to the House of Mirrors. They were at a carnival that the brilliant Vince McMahon was putting on. He was always having these kinds of get-togethers. This carnival was basically for Halloween since it was October 31. All of the wrestlers in the WWE had been invited, and a vast majority of them had actually shown up, probably because they knew what kind of stuff Vince gave out in his original goodie bags...

"Two tickets, please," the man at the entrance to the small building said.

"Tickets? You've gotta be kidding me," Stephanie said.

"No, I'm not kidding you. Two tickets," the man said.

"Do you know who my father is?" she screeched, slipping out of her innocent role. "My father is your damn boss!"

"Steph, calm down. I'll go get some tickets, ok? You just wait right here and apologize to this man. He was only doing his job," Hunter said in a voice that sounded too much like her brother Shane. What a loser...

_Wow, what a great fucking speech, Hunter. Want an Oscar?_ she thought sarcastically. She bit her lip. Thoughts like this would never become spoken words from her. She had an image to portray, that being an innocent princess. "Ok, Hunter," she said.

"Good. I'll be right back. You just stay put," Hunter told her, speaking clearly and like she couldn't understand him or something. He gave her a light peck on the cheek, then hurried away in search of tickets.

_Stop talking to me like I'm a child, asswipe,_ she thought. But of course she didn't say it. Instead, she smiled at him as he walked away, then turned to the man at the door. "I want to go in. Now."

"I told you, you can't come in without a ticket," the man said. "Your dad explicitly said that to get in, everyone must have a ticket."

"But I'm his daughter," she persisted. "You don't want to get on my bad side."

"Your _back_ side?" came a familiar voice from behind her.

Stephanie turned around and almost went weak in the knees at the sight of the man standing there. "Chris Jericho. You've been admiring my backside?" she asked smoothly.

"Hell, your back side _and_ your front side," Jericho said. "The only things I haven't had the opportunity to admire are your _insides_."

She gasped and blushed. "You're a funny man. A very funny man."

"I know it. Everyone thinks so," he replied. He looked at the man taking tickets, then held out two tickets to him. "We wanna go in."

"We? I don't know who you're speaking for, but I'm waiting on my _husband_ to come back with my tickets," Stephanie said indignantly.

"Oh, shut the hell up," Jericho told her.

She closed her mouth. He had that effect on her; his wish was her command. If he had told her to strip and lay down on the ground for him, she probably would've. She had always wanted him, from the very first time that they'd met. But he wasn't the type of guy a woman like herself was expected to go for. So she pretended to hate him, the key word being _pretended_...

Jericho looked at the man who had just taken their tickets. "When the assclown with the big nose comes back, tell him his wife is inside getting some Vitamin C," he instructed him, and before Stephanie could protest any further, he grabbed her hand and pulled her inside.

"What are you doing?" she asked him once they were inside.

"What do you _think_ I'm doing? I'm getting ready to tour the House of Mirrors with my most favorite whore in the world!" he exclaimed in mock excitement. "And in case you didn't make the connection... That whore would be you."

"Ha ha, very funny, Jericho," she said. He started walking around in the dim place and she followed, not wanting to be left alone. "What makes you think I'm a whore, anyway?"

"Look at those slutty clothes you wear at work," he said. "Appearances are everything."

"Look at me now. I don't look slutty, do I?" she pointed out. Grudgingly, he shook his head no. "Exactly. I dress like that for work, but in reality, I'm not that person." _At least, no one knows me as that person_, she added mentally. She was very much that daring person on the inside, but she just couldn't show that side of herself no matter how much she wanted to.

"Wow," he said, pointing at the first mirror they came to. "Your boobs look even bigger than they really are."

She looked in the mirror and her eyes widened as she checked out her rack. Yep, it looked huge, just like he said. He was always right...

They walked around together trading insults as usual until they reached a closed door. Jericho reached for the doorknob, and Stephanie caught his hand.

"Ok, Jerky, this room is obviously off limits," she said to him. "Do you really think we should be going in there?"

"Well, it doesn't say 'do not enter' anywhere on the door, does it?" he asked.

"Actually, yeah, it does," she said, pointing at a sign near the top of the door. "See that? If you knew how to read, you would know that."

"I don't care about the rules. They're made to be broken," he said, flinging the door open and taking a step inside. He looked back at her. "You coming in, or are you always going to be the innocent little princess that you make everyone believe you are?"

"I am _sick_ of everyone calling me little! I am not little!" she exclaimed.

"Well, your body's all grown up but other parts of you aren't," he said seriously. "You're just always going to be an innocent little princess." He made a big show of yawning. "How boring."

"Tell me about it," she said finally. "I wish you could all, at least for just one night, see me for who I _truly_ am."

"And your wish can come true, Stephanie McMahon, if you just step into this room," came a low, whispery voice from inside the room.

"Ok, what the hell is that?" Jericho wanted to know.

"Hell if I know, but I'm going in," Stephanie said, stepping into the room. The door closed behind them and they looked around.

Every surface of the room was covered in mirrors, and all the mirrors appeared to show a normal reflection... All the mirrors except for one hazy-looking one.

Stephanie walked over to the mirror that looked a little hazy and looked at her reflection. It was her, but then again, it wasn't. It _looked_ like her. But it was wearing different clothes from what she was wearing. Her reflection was wearing a hot, sexy black vinyl get-up, quite similar to the outfit she had worn back at the Summerslam PayPerView when Jericho had kissed her, complete with the matching black boots. She was wearing dark makeup, makeup that made her seem somewhat devilish, naughty. Her hair looked like it was dyed black, her nose was pierced, and her lips were smirking in quite an evil manner as she chewed a piece of gum.

"What the hell is going on?" Stephanie asked, looking down at her reflection's hand and noticing that her ever-present wedding band was absent.

"I have no clue, but if this is your other side then I think you should switch now," Jericho teased.

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"You're fuckin' hot," he said, looking at her reflection. "I mean, your image in the mirror is."

"That's who I am on the inside," she said quietly. She reached out and touched the mirror. She expected it to be cool, like most mirrors were, but this mirror was hot. She hadn't anticipated this heat, and she definitely hadn't anticipated what happened next.

Her evil reflection grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the mirror. She gasped as she was pulled into the mirror, but her gasp was cut short when her reflection slapped the hell out of her and she fell down, out cold. "Now you just stay put for the next few hours and let me go out and stretch my legs," Stephanie (the evil one) said. She didn't wait for an answer. Instead, she jumped out of the mirror and landed right on her feet. She stretched a little, working out all the kinks in her muscles.

"Finally, I am _free_," she whispered. She looked around the room and her eyes rested on Jericho, who was just a few feet away. She walked over to him. "Well, look at you. It's Mr. I've-Got-Vitamin C," she said sarcastically.

"Stephanie?" Jericho asked, gulping. He had seen everything that had happened, but he wasn't so sure if he was dreaming or not. This kind of stuff didn't happen in real life, did it? DID IT?

"Don't call me Stephanie. I get offended. That's such a prissy little name when you pronounce it fully," she said, rolling her eyes. "I'd prefer if you shortened it. You know, Steph, Stephy, something like that."

"Ok, Stephy," he said. He couldn't help giving her the once-over, looking at her body. God, he was loving her in that vinyl!

"I can't help but notice how you're checking me out," she said seductively, in a throaty voice that he didn't recognize. She walked up to him and touched his chin. "Wanna do something about it, sexy?"

"You're married," he said, shaking his head. "Much too risky."

"Too risky? What kind of bullshit is that?" she asked him. He raised his eyebrows at her vulgar language. "Besides," she went on, "I don't wear my wedding band, so it doesn't even matter."

"Hunter would beg to differ," he said, still looking at her body. He really did like this evil version of Stephanie, the one that spoke her mind. And this had been hiding inside her for how long? How could he not have noticed this?

"Who gives a shit about Hunter? Not me," she said bluntly. She smiled at him, then pushed him roughly against the wall. "If you won't give me some Vitamin C then I guess I'll have to _squeeze_ it out of you..." She boldly pushed her lips against his and attacked his mouth.

This was actually turning him on. She was so evil, powerful, dominant. She took control of the situation and went for what she wanted when she wanted it, and if it wasn't handed to her then she was going to take it. She was rough, and she wasn't innocent by far. He had to admit it: he liked it. He liked it _a lot_...

And so he kissed her back...

**A/N: I don't know where the idea for this story came from, but it's here! Chapter 2 will be up some day in the future...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Stephanie hates playing the role of an innocent woman... What happens when her other side takes over on Halloween, and what does Y2J think of this other side?**

**Chapter 2**

"Wow, Stephy, you are so unbelievably _bad_," Jericho said, leaning against her. She, in turn, was leaning with her back against the wall. He pressed his forehead against hers and smiled.

"You haven't even _seen _the bad side of me yet," Stephy replied, grinning deviously. "Now get off me. We've got work to do."

"Work? What are you talking about?" he asked, moving a little bit away from her to fix his pants.

"It's Halloween. That pathetic innocent version of me is safely knocked out in the mirror world, and I think it's time for us to have a little fun," she said, fixing her clothes.

"You want more of my body already?" he teased.

"Mmmm, of course. I'll _never_ get enough. Hunter really is a 'junior' compared to you," she said, getting closer to bite his earlobe. "But we'll do that later. I have something else in mind, oh best friend of mine."

"Best friend? When did that happen?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ok, the correct term would be _fuck friend_, but I'm just too sweet and innocent to say that about someone," she said, batting her eyelashes at him and trying to look innocent. It wasn't working.

He laughed at her. "Ok, buddy, where to first?"

"Let's go find my husband," she said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Oh, the man whose nose is bigger than his..." His voice trailed off.

"Yeah, that would be him," she told him. "Let's see how he reacts when he sees the _new_ me!"

"I can't wait to see..."

Hunter was waiting outside impatiently. Stephy walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Have you been enjoying yourself out here?" she asked him.

"Where the hell have you been?" Hunter asked, turning around. "The man at the entrance told me you were getting some Vitamin C and... What the hell are you wearing?" His eyes grew wide with surprise as he observed her appearance.

"You don't like it?" she asked, pouting.

"No! What were you thinking when you put that on?" he exclaimed.

"She was thinking that she would look hot, and I must say, she was right," Jericho said, interrupting their conversation. "She looks so fuckin' hot in that."

"Who asked you? This is between me and my _wife_," Hunter said, clenching his teeth. He glared at Stephy. "My slutty wife, that is. Steph, you look like a slut."

"Slut? I can't believe you just called me that!" Stephy exclaimed, pretending to be hurt. She looked at Jericho and he could see the amusement in her eyes. She was loving this.

"Stephy, Stephy... You don't have to take this kind of emotional and verbal abuse from an assclown like him. Come with me," Jericho drawled, holding his hand out to the "distraught" woman.

"You wouldn't dare go with him," Hunter said in disbelief as he noticed Stephy looking intently at Jericho's hand. He couldn't believe she was actually thinking about going with him!

"Oh, I wouldn't?" Stephy asked. She slipped her hand into Jericho's and intertwined their fingers together, looking over at her husband's face.

"Looks like she would," Jericho said with a triumphant smirk on his face. "But really, what woman wouldn't choose me over you?"

Hunter looked absolutely livid. "Stephanie Marie McMahon, if you walk away with him, we're _over_," he said in a totally serious voice.

"Promise?" Stephy asked, wearing a smirk that was identical to the one on Jericho's face.

Hunter frowned. "You wouldn't _really_ jeopardize our marriage like this."

"That's what you think. Quite frankly, I'm tired of you being a whiny and complaining _bitch_," Stephy replied. She smiled as Hunter's eyebrows almost flew off his face. His mouth dropped open in surprise.

"That's a good look for you, Trips. The whole open mouth thing," Jericho said, still smirking. "I mean, you look so much like the ape that you are."

"So true. Come on, Jericho," Stephy said, leading him away. They left Hunter behind fuming. She led him around out of Hunter's view and then they both started laughing. "Did you see the look on his _face_?" she asked, letting his hand go and clutching her stomach.

"I know! He's a true assclown through and through," Jericho laughed.

"I know," she agreed. "Gah, I can't believe I let him control me for so long."

"Do you think he meant it when he said you two would be over if you left with me?" he asked her, suddenly serious.

"I _know_ he didn't mean it," she assured him. "I mean, he makes empty threats all the time. He wouldn't leave me. He's _nothing _without me!"

"Honestly, he's not much _with_ you," he said, shrugging.

"What are you trying to say, Jericho?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him and giving him the most evil look that she could muster.

"I'm saying that he's such an _assclown _that not even an evil, smart, and sexy woman such as yourself can change that. He doesn't know how to handle a woman as powerful and calculating as you," he explained.

"Why, thanks for the compliment, honey," she teased, using a Southern accent. "Who knew that Chris Jericho could say something so meaningful...and soppy."

He looked around quickly, trying to find a way to subtly change the subject. "So..."

"Is that who I think it is over there?" she asked suddenly, looking past Jericho's shoulder.

Jericho turned around to look in the direction that she was looking in. "All I see is Eric Bischoff."

"The same man who got you in that stupid ass 'You're Fired' match," she spat.

"We all know that was just an angle to get me off TV so I could go on tour with my band," he said, shrugging. "No big deal."

"He had you on your knees _begging_ in front of millions of people, Chris," she said in a low voice. "I didn't like that at all."

He stared at her with wide eyes. "_What_ did you just call me?"

"Um... I called you Jericho," she said quickly.

"Nuh uh. You called me _Chris_," he said. "You called me _Chris!_"

"Shut! The hell! UP!" she exclaimed, blushing a little.

"Fine, fine," he said gleefully. He went on in a low, sing-song voice, "_You called me Chris..._"

She grabbed his arm and started walking in Bischoff's direction. "I have an idea. This is what I need you to do..."

**A/N: Short, I know. Hopefully, the next chapter will be a little longer...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Stephanie hates playing the role of an innocent woman... What happens when her other side takes over on Halloween, and what does Y2J think of this other side?**

**Chapter 3**

"You really want to do that?" Jericho asked when she finished explaining. His eyes were wide as he looked at Stephy's face, wondering if she was really serious about going through with her plan for revenge on Eric Bischoff.

"Yeah, I _really_ want to do it," Stephy said, glaring at Bischoff, who was still quite some distance away. "I'm gonna make that assclown pay for what he did to you!"

"Assclown is my word," he said. "And I don't recall giving you permission to use it."

"I don't ask for permission, Jericho. I take what I want, or have you forgotten already?" she asked. Before he could say anything, she reached down and squeezed a certain _spot_, eliciting a low moan from him. "I _take_ what I want," she repeated.

"Point taken," he said with a low groan. He put his hand on hers and removed it from the place she had been softly caressing and squeezing. "Now we better get going if we're going to go through with this plan...before you get me excited."

"Horny honey?" she joked, looking down at the front of his pants.

"What can I say? Your hand works magic," he said seriously.

She grinned mischievously, then pressed her body against his. "If this plan goes the way I want it to...and if you're good..." She pressed her lips against his ear and traced the edge of it with her tongue. "If you're good," she breathed, "I'll reward you." She pulled away and smirked at him, then turned and headed for Bischoff.

She didn't get very far. Chris walked behind her swiftly and pushed her against the side of the closest building. The front of her body was pressed against the building, and he pressed against her from behind. "Don't tease me, Stephy," he warned her. "Or..." He paused to chuckle in her ear, a low rumble from deep inside. "Or else, I'll be forced to take you, baby, right here against this building."

"Take me then," she said in a throaty voice. She turned around to face him, then kissed him hungrily, tangling her fingers in his blonde hair. "You want me, Jericho?" she murmured against his lips, wrapping her leg around his waist.

"Of course I do... What man wouldn't?" he asked, his hands running wild over her body.

"I know you want me," she said, removing her leg from around his waist and standing up straight again. She pushed him away and smiled. "That's why I'm making you wait."

"Stephy," he whined. "Do I _have_ to wait?"

"Yep," she told him, starting to walk away.

"Bitch," he muttered, starting to follow her.

"Your wife," she called smoothly over her shoulder.

"Let's not bring Jess into this," he said quickly.

"Oh, is someone a little sensitive about his _wi-fey_?" she teased, turning around to grin at him. When she saw the dark look on his face, her grin disappeared, and she stopped walking. "Ok, Jericho, what's _wrong_ with you?"

"She's divorcing me," he said, looking at the ground. "So I don't really want to talk about her right now."

"Oh." She didn't know what to say to him, but she knew that she couldn't be nice about it. She was Stephy, after all, the evil side of Stephanie McMahon. "I'm sorry about that," she said in a low voice.

"Who's sorry about it? Not me. I'm with you right now," he said, perking up. "So...this plan for Bischoff... Are you ready?"

"Hell yeah, I'm ready. I was born ready," she said, excited.

"Born ready to be on your back?" he asked innocently.

"No, born ready to jump on your co...never mind." She smiled at the look on his face, then turned around again. "Ok, let's do this..."

"You're so bad," he said, coming up behind her again and wrapping his arms around her. He placed a soft kiss on the side of her neck. "But I like it, really."

"I'm sure you do," she said, pulling away from him. "But really, it's time for us to go get Bischoff and give him what he deserves."

He sighed. "Right. Let's do this."

Eric Bischoff leaned against the bar and listened to Torrie Wilson talk. He needed another drink, and he needed one _fast_. _This girl just never stops!_ he thought. _I mean, normally, I love it when the females don't stop, but this shit is ridiculous!_

"Bischoff," Stephy said, walking over to him and pushing Torrie to the side. "I need a word with you. In private."

"A word with me?" Bischoff asked, glad for the interruption. "In _private_."

"Did I st-st-stutter?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Feisty. Eric likes it," he growled. He stood up straight and headed for the nearest building, which just happened to contain some bathrooms. He opened the door to the men's bathroom and held it for her. "Ladies first, although I would _hardly_ consider you a lady," he joked.

"Cut the crap," she said, entering the bathroom. She'd been hoping that he'd go to this building. In fact, the whole plan had depended on it. She could feel him staring at her body, and it disgusted her. But she could and would endure five torturous minutes with him, because she wanted to get revenge for Jericho. That was all that really mattered at that point.

"So what did you want, Ste-pha-nie?" Bischoff asked curiously, watching her intently as she sat on the edge of a sink.

"I'm not Stephanie anymore, Bischoff. I'm _Stephy_," she said, letting her eyes run over his disgusting body. "And I think you know what I want from you."

"No, not really," he said, walking over to the sink. "Explain it to me."

"You remember that time you kissed me, Eric?" she asked, using his first name to catch him off guard. He nodded, and she went on. "I've been thinking about that kiss for _years_ now...and now I want so much more than your kiss."

"Go on," he said, quickly warming up to the idea. "Eric likes where this is going."

She almost barfed as she listened to him speak in the third person about himself. Only two people could pull that off successfully: The Rock and Chris Jericho... She forced herself to speak again. "I need your body, Eric. I've felt your tongue in my mouth, but now I need more...so much more."

"I can give you more," he said, smiling sadistically as he walked over to her. Closing the distance between them entirely, he put his arms around her and leaned close. "Let Big Daddy E give it to you the way he knows you like it."

She cringed as his lips touched hers, and she seriously wanted to gag. Eric Bischoff was the world's absolute _worst_ kisser. He was even worse than Kurt Angle, and that was really saying something! Still, though, she kissed him back whole-heartedly, trying to make it all believable. If she didn't make him believe that she wanted him, the plan would fail, _she_ would fail, and that would mean no revenge for Jericho...

"Steph... You're a great kisser," Bischoff said, pulling back to catch his breath.

"Can't say the same for you," Stephy muttered under her breath, but then she smiled at him. Trying to sound seductive, she whispered. "Big Daddy E... Will you take your clothes off for me, baby?"

"Of course," he agreed quickly, starting to take off his clothes. "I know you'd love to see my glorious, sexy body."

_Glorious? Sexy? What bullshit_, she thought, looking down as he stepped out of his pants and stood in front of her clad only in some tight, white briefs. Her eyes got wide at what he had...or lack thereof. _Tighty whities! Oh my gosh, and where's his freakin' co-_

"See something you like, Steph?" he questioned.

"Wow, Eric! You're HUGE!" she exclaimed loudly. It was a lie, of course, but she had needed to say it loudly because that was the cue for Chris to put the next phase of her plan into action. Chris must've gotten the cue, because a few seconds later, the lights went out, and it was completely dark in the bathroom. "Oh, damn," she said, pretending to be disappointed. "Stupid electricity!"

"Don't be sad. I work better in the dark anyway," Bischoff said, getting a little closer again.

"But I want to be able to see your face, Eric," she said, not knowing how she could lie so well. "I want to be able to _see_ us, to witness this event that secretly we've _both_ been waiting for..." Her voice trailed off. "Since I still have on clothes, why don't I go check and see if I can get this fixed really fast?"

"Aw...fine," he agreed. "I'll wait here, but be quick. Old men like me can't stay hard."

"Thanks, babe," she said, suppressing a giggle. She leaned down and grabbed his clothes from the spot where he had dropped them without his knowledge. Then she hurried out of the men's bathroom and went down the hall to a door at the end. She went inside and closed the door, then dropped the clothes.

"How'd it go so far?" Jericho asked, studying her.

"I'll never be able to go another night without Bischoff plaguing my dreams," she groaned. "That horny bastard fell for it, though. He believed _everything_."

"You knew he would. No one can resist your body..." His voice trailed off as his eyes roamed lustfully over her body.

"Especially not you," she pointed out, watching him as he checked her out.

"Right. So is it time?"

"Yeah. Turn the lights on and let's go back together."

Jericho flipped the switch, giving the men's bathroom power again. Then he and Stephy hurried back down the hall and entered the bathroom with her in the lead.

"That was fast, Stephy," Bischoff said, starting to walk over to her. He stopped when he noticed Jericho behind her. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

"I think I'm the least of your worries right now," Jericho replied, pointing at someone standing behind Bischoff. "You, my man, have much bigger problems."

Bischoff slowly turned around, facing the man who haunted his dreams on a nightly basis. He looked up into the man's face...or whatever he was. He could be called a creature, an animal, a nightmare... Drool escaped his mouth like a waterfall, and he clutched a handful or worms and a clock.

"Ah ha ha ha ha! I'm The _Boogeyman_! And I'm coming to get ya!" The Boogeyman exclaimed. He threw the worms in Bischoff's face and laughed loudly. "We're going to have some fun tonight... I'll do Big Daddy E, alright..." he sang softly. "BAM!" He broke the clock on his head and laughed as the glass shattered and flew everywhere.

Bischoff looked at Stephy and Jericho with anger written all over his face. "I'll get you both back for this," he vowed, realizing that they had tricked him.

"You can't do shit to me," Jericho pointed out. "I don't work for you anymore, and it's not my fault that you fell for Stephy's plan."

"It was brilliant, wasn't it, babe?" Stephy asked, kissing Jericho hard. "Fucking brilliant."

"Damn right," Jericho replied, kissing her nose. "Let's get out of here and go find a place to..." His voice trailed off, and he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Good idea," she replied, linking her arm through his. She looked at Bischoff, who was looking at The Boogeyman with a mixture of horror and disgust on his face. "Hey, Bischoff," she called. He turned to look at her. "One more thing... YOU'RE FIRED!" She and Jericho left the bathroom before Bischoff could reply.

Stephy and Jericho both laughed when they were outside. "Oh my God, and did you see his _face_ when I told him he was fired?" she asked, laughing.

"Funny as hell. You're brilliant!" he exclaimed, smiling. "But is he really fired?"

"You know I can't do that. I don't have the authority," she reminded him. "But he thinks he's fired, and that's just as good. It works for me."

"Works for me, too," he said. "But you know what else would work for me?"

"What would that be?" she asked in a low voice.

"For you to go through with that promise you made," he replied in a voice that matched hers. "Will you, _honey_?"

"Honey?" she scoffed. She grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him to her roughly. "You wanna taste _my_ honey, is that it?"

He grinned at her. "You're just too damn bad," he whispered, licking his lips suggestively. "But I don't mind tasting it if you don't mind letting me..."

They shared a knowing look, then hurried off together to find someplace where they could be alone...

About two minutes after Stephy and Jericho left, Bischoff came running out of the bathroom, still clad in his tight, white briefs. The Boogeyman ran after him, laughing and drooling.

"No, Boogey, no!" Bischoff screamed as he ran.

The Boogeyman stopped and did his freaky little dance, then threw his head back and laughed. "I'm gonna get you!" he yelled, and the chase began...

**A/N:** I had so much fun writing this chapter of the story! It took me forever to come up with some suitable revenge for BITCH-OFF...er..._Bischoff_... A new update should be coming up soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Stephanie hates playing the role of an innocent woman... What happens when her other side takes over on Halloween, and what does Y2J think of this other side?**

**Chapter 4**

_**In The Mirror World: Paradisia**_

Stephanie felt someone shaking her softly. She groaned a little as she felt herself being lifted into someone's strong arms. She opened her eyes and looked into the eyes of the person who was lifting her up. Her breath caught in her throat and she gasped lightly as she peered up into the most beautiful blue eyes she'd ever seen.

"Jericho," she whispered, looking up at him.

"Please," Chris Jericho said in a gentle voice. "Please call me Chris."

"Chris," she said softly, clutching him as though her life depended on it. "What happened?"

He touched her forehead lightly with a concerned look on his face. "You don't remember how you got here?"

She tore her eyes away from his inquisitive ones and checked out her surroundings. They seemed to be on some kind of island in the middle of a vast expanse of water. She looked back into his eyes. "Where are we?" she asked.

"This is your dad's private island, Paradisia," he said. "Vacation spot of the WWE."

"Are we here alone?" she wondered. Her tone was curious and hopeful.

"For the moment, we're alone," he replied, standing up and helping her to her feet. She leaned on him, worried that her legs would fail to support her, but also just because she wanted to be close to his magnificent body. He put one arm loosely around her waist. "Others will be arriving soon."

"Oh," she said, looking around and noticing that the sun was shining brightly. "You know, I keep thinking that it's Halloween for some reason," she commented. "I keep thinking that it should be Halloween night."

"It _is_ Halloween night where you came from," he said, looking at her.

"Where I came from?" she repeated, confused. "What do you mean? I'm from somewhere around here, right?"

"No, unfortunately," he said, touching her cheek lightly. "The island of Paradisia is a part of The Mirror World. _I _live here. _You_ are from The Other Side." He stroked her cheek, then tucked some loose hair behind her ear and looked at her with a tender look in his eyes.

"Why are you being so nice to me, Jericho?" she asked suspiciously.

"Chris," he corrected, looking deep into her imploring eyes. "And I'm being this way because...I love you." He smiled at the look of surprise on her face. "What?" he asked innocently.

"I love you, too," she confessed with a little smile. "I've loved you for so long...but wait a minute..."

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Everything's perfect, too perfect," she said. "Didn't you say that you're from here and I'm from the other side?"

"I said something to that effect, yes," he said. "I do _live_ here. However, I'm not _from_ here."

"Are you the real Chris Jericho, or are you his mirror image, his reflection?" she asked, hoping that he would say that he was indeed the real Chris Jericho.

"It's complicated," he said, putting one arm around her and pulling her tighter to him. "I spend most of my days here, but usually at night I'm on The Other Side. Chris...the other side of me...is cocky and mean sometimes, but only because I'm...only because on The Other Side, I'm married to Jess. But..."

"Why are you being so sweet to me, then?" she asked. "Why did you tell me that you love me? Why?"

"Because here, I have everything that the other side of me has ever wanted," he told her, cupping her cheek. "Here, I'm married, and I'm _happy_ in my marriage. My wife and I have no need to wear wedding bands, but still, we are married, connected in every way possible."

"Then why are your arms around me?" she asked, looking away. "You're married to someone and..." She looked down at her hand, where a golden wedding band was on her finger. She blinked back tears. "And I'm still married to Hunter..." He laughed and she looked sharply at him. "Why are you laughing? It's not funny!"

"It _is_ funny, Princess," he said, all traces of amusement suddenly disappearing from his voice. "It's funny because you think you're married to Hunter, and you're still wearing his ring, but Steph... You're _my_ wife."

"I'm yours?" she asked, not quite believing her ears.

"Yes, you're mine," he whispered, smiling affectionately at her. He pressed his lips against hers and kissed her softly. "You're mine..."

_**The Other Side: The Halloween Party**_

"Jericho... Oh my God, you're great," Stephy said, panting, out of breath. She tangled her fingers in his blonde hair and pulled him closer for a deep kiss. "And you taste good, too."

"You're tasting yourself," Jericho said with a laugh, kissing her back. He pulled away slowly, tugging lightly on her lower lip before fully breaking the kiss. "Sweet as honey..."

She sighed and leaned against the wall, pulling him against her. "I don't get why your wife's divorcing you," she said, yawning and rubbing her hands lightly over his bare skin.

"Don't ruin my high," he said, kissing her near her ear. He yawned a little as well. "I wonder what happened to Bischoff?"

"That little bitch," she said. "Whatever The Boogeyman did to him, he deserved it."

"Yeah, I guess," he agreed, sounding distracted. He pulled away and felt around in the dark, searching for his shirt.

She reached over and flipped the light on first, then walked over to him. "What's your problem?" she demanded, shoving him lightly with her open hand against his chest. When he didn't reply, she shoved him again. "Jericho, I'm not kidding! What's your problem?" He didn't answer her. Instead, he just pulled his shirt over his head, which made her even madder. "Jericho... Chris... Talk to me," she pleaded, one hand on his muscular arm.

"And what do you want me to say, huh?" he asked, suddenly upset. "What the hell do you want me to say?"

"I don't know," she mumbled, looking down at her hand, which was still on his arm. "Like, why'd you pull away?"

"You're bad, Stephanie," he said. "But the reason I'm pulling away is because... Well, you're married to Hunter."

"First of all, Stephanie and I are two different people... Ok, actually, we're two different sides of the same person... Still, you and I have been having so much fun tonight, and now you want to bring up that _dipshit_ Stephanie calls a husband," she said angrily. "What I want to know is why aren't you and Stephanie married in this world?"

"I don't know," he said sadly. "I mean, I met Jess _before_ I met Stephanie, and I married Jess and we have a son. And Stephanie married Hunter and for the most part she seems happy with him... So what am I supposed to do?"

"How about you let her know how you feel?" she suggested. "Yeah, I know you told me, but I'm that part that she manages to keep buried away under lock and key... She doesn't listen to me when I tell her to leave Hunter and go after the man who holds her heart." She rolled her eyes. "That goodie-goodie bitch won't listen to me, damn it! She's too concerned with her appearance, and she's always worried that you won't return her feelings if she approaches you."

"So let me get this straight. She wants to be with me? She _wants_ me?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

She nodded. "She wants you...I want you... We're one and the same..." Her voice trailed off as she kissed him softly on lips. "So tell me, what are you going to do about this?"

"I want to be with you. Her... You and her," he said honestly. "You're part of the same person, right?"

"Right," she said. "So you want us, to be with us... But what are you going to _do_ to make that happen?"

"I have an idea," he said, eyes getting bright. He took her hand. "Come with me, back to the House of Mirrors."

"Why?" she wanted to know.

"Just come with me," he said excitedly. "I have an idea, but it'll only work if all sides of us cooperate."

"Fat chance. That innocent Stephanie... She's a stubborn little something," she said. "She'll never cooperate with whatever plans you have. She's too scared."

"I have another side of me in that Mirror World, too, don't I?" he asked. She nodded. "Have you met him?"

"Met him? I'm _married _to him," she said, smiling. "And he loves both sides of me... That's why I didn't feel guilty about what I did to Hunter... He's not my husband. _You_ are."

"Stephy," he whispered, putting both hands up to cup both sides of her face. He stared into her eyes. "You're mine?"

"In the Mirror World," she answered, staring back into his eyes. "If we could somehow make that a reality in this dimension, too, then that would be awesome, wouldn't it?"

"It would be better than awesome," he said, looking seriously at her. "It would be _perfect_."

"Then what the hell are you waiting for, Jericho?" she asked, smirking at him. "Step up, be a man, and figure out a way to make me yours...permanently."

He smirked back at her. "Come on," he said, and they headed for the House of Mirrors...

**A/N: So yeah, this chapter is a bit soppy I guess... But I had to do it. I kind of just forgot about the "good" side of Stephanie over there in the mirror world, but I've fixed that problem...**


End file.
